Evil Genius (character)
, Maximilian, and Alexis.]]The Evil Genius is the main avatar in the game. The game provides a choice of one of three characters to be the player's main avatar. Overview The Evil Genius is the player's avatar in the game world, an intelligent and ruthless mastermind whose ultimate goal is complete global domination. Your character possesses vast wealth and connections to build and lead a criminal organization (referred to simply as "the evil organization") who plots to take over the world. He or she will command an army of minions composed of construction workers, social manipulators, scientists, trained military minions, and various skilled henchmen, build a secret, underground base on an uncharted island riddled with surveillance and hidden traps, and control a vast range of evil technology never seen before in the world. Using all these resources, he or she will perform heinous crimes, obtain power and influence, garner notoriety among the world's regions, destroy all of your enemies, and create doomsday weapons that will allow your Evil Genius to rule the world. Characters There are three Evil Geniuses to choose as your avatar for the game, with each one having special abilities and influence on your operation. * Maximilian * Alexis * Shen Yu These characters are essential to the completion of their plan for world domination, and must be kept safe at all costs. If they get hurt, they can heal through the Inner Sanctum, but if they are killed, the game automatically ends. After which, you are shown a short, but interesting cutscene in which your character is shown that he or she are not what they appear to be. Skills All three Evil Geniuses radiate an aura that restores the attention and loyalty of minions nearby. Alexis has the largest aura, but the slowest restoration rate. Shen Yu has the smallest aura, but the fastest restoration rate. Both Maximilian's aura size and regeneration rate are about average. They have the ability to execute their minions to rapidly restore all five stats to all minions who are nearby watching the execution. The amount by which the stats of the nearby minions get boosted is however different with every Evil Genius: Maximilian boosts minion stats by 5, Shen Yu boosts them by 7, and Alexis by 10. Taunting Also, if you select your Evil Genius and select a cell with an agent inside, you will see a Ha Ha icon. Select this and your character will walk over and start gloating over the prisoner. This increases your notoriety by 1. Interrogation If your Evil Genius is standing nearby while an enemy agent is being interrogated on any device, you will gain up to five notoriety points, depending on who is being interrogated. If a Super Agent is being destroyed, your Evil Genius will make his/her way over to the interrogation scene automatically, and stand laughing uproariously while the Super Agent is gotten rid of once and for all. Personal Bodyguards As your notoriety increases, the Evil Genius will be able to acquire up to two bodyguards. They are rather weak in battle, but will try to protect their master if attacked. They will also dance during gloating, interrogations, and executions. See also *Evil Organization Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters